


My 'Samurai boy'

by salted_kimchi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - High School, Arthur is ugly loner bully, Ash and Eiji are roughly the same age, Ash is an awkward mess around Eiji, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Ash Lynx, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Cute, Cute Kids, Cute Okumura Eiji, Eiji's english is bad at the beginning, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Griffin and Ash have an actual good mother, Haikyu references, High School, Jealous Ash Lynx, K-pop References, Light Angst, Marvin is an ugly af dog, Marvin is literally Golzine's dog, Minor Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, No Smut, Normal Life, Other, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Protective Ash Lynx, Shorter is Ash's best friend, Sing is friends with Ash, Skipper is friends with Ash, Top Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salted_kimchi/pseuds/salted_kimchi
Summary: Ash is an American high school boy with attractive facial features. Just a normal pretty boy who occasionally helps out at his family's bakeryEiji is a broke english-speaking Japanese student who moves in to America alone for education and photography purposes.The bell of the bakery rings and Eiji appears into Ash's life. Suddenly Ash begins working at the bakery much more frequently.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	My 'Samurai boy'

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for clickinggg, this is my first fic so apologies if its baddd lol

Ash sighed over-dramatically in boredom, usually at this time of day he'd be playing volleyball with his friends. However, his mother had asked him to take care of their bakery since his older brother was _busy_ doing other things apparently, and his mother was out of town for a while.

It was a warm, hot Sunday, the air conditioning had broken down which led had Ash to using his unfinished homework as a fan and as a break from the uncomfortable heat. He let out another loud sigh and laid his head down on the counter, barely any customers had come in, a couple girls who went to Ash's school came a while ago but that was only because they all wanted to get closer to Ash in some way. Ash was definitely one of the _popular_ kids at school mostly because of his breathtaking beauty - platinum blonde hair, jade green eyes, it was only natural for girls to be captivated by his looks. However, he wasn't even sure if he was even attracted to girls at that point, yeah some girls were _'pretty'_ but some boys he knew were also _'pretty'_ but obviously in an _absoluuuuuute_ platonic way of course.

The miniature bell which had been installed on the door a couple days ago chimed as the door gently peered open. Ash groaned as this stranger had just interrupted his train of thoughts. "Hey, whaddoyawant?" He asked rudely without making eye contact to the intruder. "Uhm, hai". Ash looked up from the wooden floorboards into the speaker's eyes and-holy shit he soooo should've bought that nice smelling shampoo the other day, he knew there'd be a time like this where 'nice-smelling' shampoo would be important yet he never bothered to reach out for it while grocery shopping. The cute customer in front of him looked about the same age as him, which was weird considering as he had never seen the boy around before. Instead of saying anything he just dumbly stared at the pretty sight in front of him. His eyes carefully studied the boy's features on his face, he had dark, soft-looking, fluffy hair and dark, warm eyes. His slightly parted mouth and doe eyes reminded him of that pikachu meme, on top of that the boy was only wearing a black vest and a pink jacket which was wrapped around his waist. "Uhrm.." His lips looked so soft Ash thought, especially as they opened and closed-wait _open and closed?_ He blinked and then realized the boy was speaking. At a fast pace he hastily sat up "Oh yes uhm, choose something you want ahaha" He awkwardly laughed.

The pretty stranger pointed to a cheap cookie "This one pleas." Ash nodded, he grabbed a bag and tenderly placed the cookie inside. "Here you go~" He smoothly said and passed the bag to the boy. For the next minute he simply stared at his customer again until the silence was broken. "mm uh how much?" 

o h -

so much for being smooth-

"Oh ahahahahaaa uhh it's uhm on the house" His embarrassment slowly shifted away as he noticed the cute customer's face light up. "ah, thank you!" He contently picked up the bag. "your fine- i MEAN iTs fINE! ahHahHAHHa" He could feel his face turn crimson red at his own misplay on words and wanted nothing more than to just shrink away into nothingness. The boy smiled contently, before leaving the shop he turned back to face Ash.

"whats your name?

"uhm, it's Ash"

"Ashu?"

"Ash"

"Ass?"

Ash couldn't contain himself and erupted into laughter at the cherubic customer's pronunciation, the boy's face shifted into a baffled expression. He smiled back at the flustered boy "Don't worry about it, enjoy your cookie." The customer nodded happily and walked out the bakery. Ash elatedly sighed to himself, that sweet boy had lit up his whole day. His happiness quickly faded away fast once he realized he hadn't even asked for the boy's name too. **_fuck._** Shorter absolutely needed to know all about what had happened. He jumped out of his seat and whipped his phone out, fleetly texting Shorter.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readinng. sorry this chapter is so shortt, next chapter wont be as short


End file.
